


A Soft Blue Moon

by ArdyAardwolf (vriska4laifu)



Series: Feferi February [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Feferi February, Femslash February, Implied Sexual Content, fantasystuck, monsterstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/ArdyAardwolf
Summary: A relationship made clear, just in time for the blue moon.





	A Soft Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February and Feferi February!  
> Day 1: Fantasy AU

The sunlight danced over the water, glittering down on the seabed below. Light bounced off shimmery scales and shiny glass, catching the eye of the girl who had been sleeping under a rather large rock.  
Feferi stretched out from her little niche; light-pink webbed fingers with dark maroon nails, and forearms with small fins. Following after was a swirl of dark brown hair, almost looking like a dark cloud as it spread with a shake of her head. Pretty sea-green eyes peeked out, and magenta lips stretched as she yawned. Pulling herself out from under the rock, she slipped silently up to the surface, her long tail trailing behind her, almost like an eel.  
Breaking through the surface, she rubbed at her eyes before looking around eagerly. Judging by the suns position, she was sure her friend should be around by now.

Off on the shore, a satyr girl was busy collecting shells. She whistled a little tune, her basket filling up quite a lot. It was an assortment of colors and shapes, and she shook the bag to settle them out. She didn’t need quite so many today but she wanted to make sure. Tonight was going to be restless with the blue moon, and she knew she’d have some clients in her cave tonight.  
Aradia’s dark brown curls framed a freckled face with orange colored goat eyes, almost feeling like she knew something you didn’t when she looked at you. She brushed the hair behind her ears, before hoisting the woven basket over her shoulder. The sun was a little over to the right now, signaling that it was past noon; she figured it was an appropriate time to take a break and maybe see if her friend was around.

The mermaid girl had pulled herself up to lounge on a rock while she waited, wishing she could go search but resigning herself to the fact. It was maybe thirty minutes or so before she heard the sound of someone walking on sand, sluggishly turning to her side to see. And much to Feferi’s delight, it was the one she wanted to see!  
Aradia dropped her basket near a safe rocky bed away from the water before she approached Feferi’s rock, hoisting herself up onto it after a little bit of water wading. They touched their foreheads together before giggling, and Feferi gave the satyr a kiss on the cheek.  
“Well, someone’s in a friendly mood today. Did you snack on a good fish already?” The girl lightly teased, knowing her fishy friend’s mood wasn’t that finicky like some of the other water creatures.  
“Not yet! But I woke up to the most dazzling light show, and it was just so beautiful. I wish you could have seen it, Aradia! The way the light shines through the water is just so perfect..” She reached over to run her hand through her land dweller’s hair, tugging loosely on a couple of tangled curls. “But not as beautiful as you, of course.”

Aradia blushed at the comment, batting Feferi’s hand away. The girl always did this, flirting with her and making her flustered. She wasn’t too sure if the fish girl was actually into her, especially with what tended to follow, or if it was just because of her species over friendliness. However in return, her hand wandered over to brush Feferi’s hair out of her face, those pretty seafoam eyes looking to Aradia.  
“The flattery is always appreciated, Feferi, but unfortunately I can’t stay long. Tonight’s a blue moon, and I have a feeling I’m going to be very busy.” The other girl pouted, wrapping her arms around Aradia’s waist.  
“Do you really have to go? Based on that fact alone, you should be staying with me tonight! After all, there’s no way to spend the moon than with a lover..”  
That took Aradia by surprise a little bit, curiously staring at the fish girl. Her pale green skin glistened in the sun from her slick membrane, her hair starting to frizz a bit from the air; a creature not built for land, talking about loving someone like her. She never thought Feferi had been thinking of their relationship that way, though it would be a lie to say it wasn't a delight.  
“Well, I didn’t think you’d want to. Especially since we’ve never really cemented what we have down before now. Don’t you have a party of swishy fins to take care of?” Feferi had her own sort of job underwater, though much more of a duty than a job she chose. Merfolk were rare and spread out, so much so they took the chance whenever they could to get together to boost their population. The moon would bring in clouds on the sea, obscuring their activities, so tonight would also be theirs.  
“I do but, I can always take care of them later! It’s not like we’d be together all night. You know I can’t stay on land for more than a few hours. And the party with them won’t be over for a long time. Probably not for a day or two! So please, could you stay??”

The pleading in Feferi’s voiced pushed at Aradia, making her relent. She leaned her head against the other’s, smiling as she nodded.  
“Okay Feferi, for you.” She got another kiss on the cheek from her now, before the two slipped off he rock together and went to go take advantage of the cool water before the evening came.


End file.
